This application relates to United States issued patent bearing U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,184, titled MOLDED WAVEGUIDE AND METHOD FOR MAKING SAME, issued on Nov. 23, 1993, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,545 titled MOLDED WAVEGUIDE WITH A UNITARY CLADDING REGION AND METHOD OF MAKING, issued on May 17, 1994; both of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
At present, coupling of electronic devices around a nexus or corner is a difficult task. Generally, fabrication methods for coupling around a corner are achieved manually, such as manual wire bonding, manual bread boarding, or the like. Thus, manual methods for coupling electronic devices around corners are complex, inefficient, costly, and unsuitable for high-volume manufacturing. With current fabrication methods and structures requiring corner coupling being hard to manufacture, corner coupling is not done, thus limiting the utilization and functional advantages of corner coupling.
It can be readily seen that current manual methods for coupling around a corner or nexus of an interconnect substrate has severe limitations. Also, it is evident that present processes used for coupling the electronic devices and the waveguide are not only complex and expensive, but ineffective. Therefore, an article and a method that allows for efficient and effective coupling of a device to an interconnect would be highly desirable.